


Replication

by minasdoll



Series: Apartment 505 [2]
Category: K-pop, TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Mommy Kink, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, nipple sucking, samo, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 00:47:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17355803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minasdoll/pseuds/minasdoll
Summary: What if Sana and Momo are closer than they think?





	Replication

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to eynli (on ao3) for their comment that inspired this sequel!

It takes Sana a matter of minutes to reach the her nearest 7 Eleven, considering her apartment is located a mere kilometre away. Her heels click on the floor’s titles as she enters the store, the sound echos slightly throughout the room. 

Sana grips the edge of her baby-blue jacket, tugging it forward as she walks further into the store. In the corner of her eye she sees a familiar silhouette, a girl toned girl with dark hair is paying for her things. Sana pauses, scanning the girl from head to toe. She’s wearing a black cap with a cropped t-shirt that exposes her back. Mid-waisted sport shorts (with two parallel white stripes) highlight her curves. The outfit is complete by white Adidas sneakers with black ankle socks. 

Sana should have turned around by now, and should have at least attempted to look busy, but she just couldn’t help herself. The girls long and smooth legs captured her attention, she wanted nothing but to kiss and bruise the pretty skin. Sana’s noticed her a few times now, she’s always in a rush, having to be elsewhere no matter the time of day.

The girl thanks the employee with a smile, grabbing her array of items in her hands, ready to return to her friends waiting outside. Her smile instantly drops into a gasp as she realises Sana is staring at her. 

They freeze in place, their breath stuck in their chest as they make eye contact. 

“I, I’m so sorry for staring,” Sana stutters quickly. The girl’s eyes widen, stuttering as a response before she gets interrupted.

“Momo, come on we’ve gotta go,” Jihyo calls out from the doorway. 

“Wait... Momo? Do we know each other?” Sana questions. Momo blushes even harder, Sana’s long brown hair, pastel clothing and endearing eyes were instantly recognisable. 

“Sana I-”

“Momo, let’s go!” 

Sana’s eyes widen as she connects the dots, Momo tries to speak once again but loses her words as Jihyo storms up to her, grabbing her arm and pulling her away.

“Are you okay? What’s going on? Do you know her?” Momo doesn’t have the guts to respond to Jihyo. 

\---

It’s been three days since Momo left Sana in the 7 Eleven with nothing but questions. Every spare moment she has is spent in the store, it’s gotten to the point where she has no excuse be there. Even her happiness, streaming, feels a little empty as she waits hopelessly for Momo’s comments to file in when they never do. Momo sits on her couch at home with her face in her hands, ordering pizza and eating leftovers to avoid any reason to return to the store. 

\---

Momo finds herself standing in the entrance to 7 Eleven after she checks her bank account, realising how much money she’s been wasting on simply avoiding a pretty girl. She’s sore and sweaty after dance practice, he legs ache as she slowly walks through the aisles, grabbing all the items she needs as she passes. 

It was nearly all clear until she walks down the feminine products aisle where she witnesses Sana bending over, picking up something from the bottom shelf. 

Momo’s eyes trail up Sana’s legs, her skirt is just short enough that Momo can her lacy panties. Momo flushes and her eyes glaze as she tries to get rid of the thoughts in her mind. 

Still hazy, Momo tries to turn away, but Sana has already turned around and grabbed Momo’s wrist. 

“Are… are you really _The Momo?_ ” 

“I…” Momo pauses, looking into Sana’s pleading eyes before sighing, “yeah, it’s me” Sana’s hands slip from Momo’s wrists to fiddle with her fingers.

“I know this is weird but… are you busy?” Sana tilts her head to the side, looking at Momo with such a gaze that Momo can’t maintain.

“No.”

“Come home with me,” Sana suddenly holds Momo’s hand, linking their fingers together. 

“I could be a creep Sana, you can’t just invite strangers to your house…” Sana looks down with a pout. 

“You aren’t a stranger”

“You don’t know me, I’m just the weirdo that...” 

“That what? Mommy what is it?” Momo flushes a bright red as she looks around the store, it’s only them and the employee that’s too far away to hear them. 

Momo lowers her voice, “cums to the sound of your pretty moans.” Sana traces her free hand’s fingers up and down Momo’s leg, Momo clenches her legs together. 

“Come on, Momo. Can’t you tell i want you too?” Momo suppresses a whimper. 

“I, I have to buy all of this…” 

“It’s alright i can wait, i mean, that’s what i’ve been doing every day since you left...” Momo closes her eyes, trying to ignore the hand that’s making it’s way up her shorts.

“Let’s make it my place okay? I don’t want to inconvenience you with all my groceries”.

“Okay, if that’s what it takes to get my mouth on your soaking pussy,” Sana whispers in my ear as she brushes her finger against my wet underwear. 

“Please Sana, let me go buy this, we’re gonna get in trouble.”

“Are we, Mommy?” 

“Yes, Princess. You’re being so naughty…” 

“What’s Mommy gonna do about it?” Sana giggles, pressing her finger firmly on Momo’s clit.

“F-fuck Sana,” the employee looks up for a moment and Momo pulls away, busying herself with the items on the shelf. 

“You know what, we’re getting out of here right now. Sana, grab me a lemonade and some milk and meet me at the counter.” 

“Yes, Mommy,” Sana giggles as she walks to the fridges. Momo heads to the counter, placing all of her items there while the employee starts scanning. 

\---

Sana is seated at Momo’s computer desk, spinning in the leather chair. 

“Is this where you watch me, Mommy?” She asks Momo, halting her spin in the shorter girls direction. Momo blushes, hiding herself behind the fridge door.

“Yeap…” Momo let’s her blush fade before finishes packing away her things and leaning on the edge of the counter, looking at Sana. 

“That’s so hot... I can just imagine you sitting here with your legs spread wide open, fingers playing with your clit,” Sana’s fingers find themselves under her skirt, replicating her exact words after pulling off her underwear. Momo can’t pull her eyes away. 

“Uh, just the thought of you like this, staring at me, replicating my every movement…” Sana knew exactly how correct she was. 

“I bet you even positioned your breasts the same way, Mommy, can i see your breasts?” Sana whines as she takes in a deep breath, closing her eyes for just a moment before locking hers with Momo’s. 

“Mommy do i have to beg?” Sana sits up in her chair, gripping the arms with both hands as her skirt falls to cover her wet pussy. Momo shakes her head, realising just how soaked she was by Sana’s display, she feels it in her panties as she walks over to Sana. 

“No Princess, you don’t have to beg,” Momo grips the bottom of her crop top, pulling it over her head with a swift motion. Sana’s revels at the sight of Momo’s large breasts bouncing. 

“Oh, Mommy they are so pretty, can i touch them? Please can i suck them?” Sana, temporarily shorter, feels so incredibly small as she stares up at Momo. Momo smirks while making eye contact with her, leaning down to let her breasts hang right in Sana’s view. 

“Not yet Princess, i want to put something on you first if it’s okay with you?” 

“Anything Mommy,” Sana’s fingers twitch as Momo steps away, picking up a small box.

“Do you know what’s in this box, baby?” Momo shakes it back and forth.

“No… what is it?” 

“These are the same nipple clamps i used while squirting to your stream not even a week ago, do you want to use the same ones?” Sana imagines the scene, knowing that she’s sitting exactly where those events took place.

“Oh fuck, Mommy yes please,” Momo takes them out of their box and orders Sana to strip. Sana stands, raising her knitted jumper above her head, revealing that she hadn’t been wearing a bra the entire day. 

“Such a potty mouth, for such a bratty princess. We should probably fix this little problem huh?”

“Sorry Mommy, i’ll be good, i’ll be good for you,” Sana whines as she pulls off her skirt and heels.

“You’ve been such a tease all day, i don’t think i can believe you Baby…” Sana wraps her arms around Momo’s waist.

“I’ll be good _just for you, and only you_ ,” Momo’s facade fades for just a moment, she sinks into Sana’s arms and releases a slight gasp. She’s craved this for so long. 

“Be a good girl and let me put these on your nipples, baby”. As much as she hates it, Momo pulls away from Sana, leaning down and sucking on her perky breasts for just a few moments. Sana looks down at Momo and moans as they make eye contact, Sana tries to pull her closer but Momo once again pulls away. 

“Uh, uh Princess, what did i say?” Sana pouts.

“Sorry Mommy... Please put on the clamps,” Momo instantly raises the box into Sana’s view and opens it, pulling out two small clamps. Momo places the box back on the desk and stares directly at Sana’s breasts. Although they are smaller than Momo’s they are a nice handful, they’re soft and tender while her nipples are hard and supple. Momo places one clamp, Sana’s head rolls back and she moans, the sound echoes in Momo’s ear as she releases the second one.

“Oh Mommy they feel so good…”

“Do you like pain, Princess?”

“You know i do, Mommy,” with that comment Momo drags Sana into her room, tossing her on the bed. Sana lands on the side before she rolls straight on her back with her legs spread. Momo’s eyes once again focus straight on her vulva, her labia is pink and abundant, Momo wanted to lick it clean.

So she does, Momo crawls towards Sana, spreading her legs even wider. She sucks on her labia before licking a streak from her vagina to her clit, pressing firmly. 

“Oh-oh Momo, Mommy please, keep going, keep going,” Sana begs as her thighs wrap around Momo’s body. Her hips thrust into Momo’s touch.

Momo doesn’t respond, too obsessed Sana’s taste. Momo traces a finger up Sana’s thigh and into her vagina. Sana moans continuously. 

“Momo…i’m gonna cum… please Mommy…” Momo wants to stop, she wants to deny Sana her orgasm, but she can’t. She needs this just as much as Sana. 

She fucks Sana vigorously with her finger as she sucks on her clit. Sana’s legs squeeze firmly around Momo, her hands fall into Momo’s hair, pulling it as she cums into her mouth. 

“Fuck! Momo… Mommy, I’m-” Momo feels Sana tighten around her finger, she gushes. 

“Sana you taste so good, so so so good baby,” Sana blushes and relaxes her grip on Momo’s hair. 

“Are you too tired now baby? Or are you still desperate to suck on my boobs?” Sana was panting against the mattress, but her eyes light up at even the mention of sucking. 

“Please let me, Momo, I’ve wanted this since the moment i laid my eyes on you…”

“Really Baby? Show me how badly you wanted it,” Sana sits up so quickly that she nearly feels faint.

“Stand Princess, i want you leaning over me as you finger fuck me,” Sana stands as Momo positions herself, she watches as her breasts jiggle.

Momo spreads her legs apart and Sana approaches her, standing over Momo’s left leg. Sana sits, leaving a trail of slick as she shifts herself up Momo’s thigh. Sana leans forward, still with the nipple clamps, and she begins to suck on Momo’s breasts. 

“S-Sana baby…” Sana slides two fingers into Momo’s slick, she’s already so wet that it’s dripped onto the bed-sheets. 

Sana’s mouth is full of Momo’s left breast, she tenderly sucks and bites at her nipple, hoping to cause some type of bruising.

Momo squirms beneath Sana, causing Momo’s thigh to brush against Sana’s clit, she moans against Momo’s breast and begins to swivel her hips. 

Sana increases her finger’s pace, indirectly causing her own hips to buck faster. Momo has one hand in her sheets and the other pinching her free nipple. 

“Oh fuck Sana, faster Princess faster.” Sana starts pounding Momo with her fingers and uses her free hand to press on Momo’s clit. They stay like this for a few minutes, Momo calling Sana’s name, Sana leaking all over Momo’s thigh and her mouth filled with Momo’s breast. 

“Sana i can’t hold off much longer, I-” Her warning was too late. Momo begins to squirt on Sana’s knee. The liquid creates a slooshing sound as Sana helps Momo ride out her orgasm. 

Momo squeals and Sana drops Momo’s breast from her mouth to watch, Momo’s bed-sheets are absolutely soaked and so is Sana’s thigh. Sana cums for the second time just from the sight. She squeezes her legs around Momo’s thigh, her own slick releasing against Sana’s will.   
Sana pants as she collapses next to Momo, pulling off the nipple clamps and tossing them to the floor, they both ignore their messes and climb into the sheets. Sana slightly resting her head on Momo’s breast.

“We’ll clean up tomorrow Baby… Sana?” Momo looks down to see Sana already asleep, drooling on her tired nipple. Momo smiles and lets the night carry her to sleep.


End file.
